114933-the-nexus-report---show-recap-september-30-2014
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I think this will be great for those that can't tune in live or that can't watch it at all. Glad you like it, however, all gratitude goes to Sunshine for furiously typing this live! | |} ---- ---- ---- I activate stealth mode and watch it during work. They must wonder why I always have that same document open when they walk by...unchanged..for an hour. Even though I watch it at work, this is still useful to me for linking to people or quoting! <3 | |} ---- ---- The typos are mine! All mine!!!! Teehee! Seriously, thanks Tony! | |} ---- ---- What we know so far is that when the servers are merged, any guild that is not the oldest active guild with the name will have something automatically added to the guild name, and when this happens it will enable the rename function for a one-time use by the guild leader. You will be able to change it. | |} ---- ---- Thank you so much. I'll get better, I promise. :) | |} ---- What happens when you want to change your guild name, but have the oldest active guild with that name? Think we should all have the option to change our guild names with out losing all the perks and things we've unlocked. Day of the merge give the oldest active guilds the option to change their name. Then day after newer guilds with the same name can change their name OR have the option of sticking with their name if the original guild changed their name. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Would like to know the answer on this as well why not allow all guilds a one time rename option for guild names instead of just the newer guilds that may have had their name changed to add an additional character. | |} ---- ---- ---- On the live stream they said megaservers in 2 weeks. So figure between Oct 14th to Oct 21st. And I think they said Defile is part of patch 3 which is due in Late Oct/Early Nov. And it's not some fixes it's LOTS of fixes. Over 100 pages of bug fixes/changes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think perhaps it's good to remember that gaming, like movies and TV, is beholden to not just a development cycle, but a business one too. There are many factors that lead to Carbine choosing the date to press the green light on the 18-month marketing window. That's 18-months to release, on that day, come hell or high water. This date cannot be changed without incurring MASSIVE costs and a new ramp up cycle. It's not as easy as "hey games gonna take a few more months stay tuned!". So whatever lead to them thinking they would be ready in 18 months is what caused the release to be the way it was. I think everyone, devs especially, agree this is not an acceptable release state. Classes unbalanced, QA system not strong enough, systems not tuned, etc. It's also not something they had a choice about. Carbine, or NCSoft goofed, that's a fact - it's just not as irresponsible and amaturish as you make it out to be. No one was lazy here, just too optimistic. | |} ---- According to feeback apparently that's the case. No new content > Buggy content. You weren't one of the 6 pages of feedback I guess. Sorry Man. Also I hope people give you more second chances after seriously *cupcake*ing up than you are giving these guys. Try to be human about stuff. | |} ---- That's why half my guild has left and the other half only logs in for raids. | |} ---- ---- Stephan Frost (May 2014): "We’re releasing the game when we wanted to release the game. NCSoft didn’t force a gun down our throat and say, “you’re releasing a game at this point in time.” We just basically said that we’ll release it when it’s ready." | |} ---- I think you are ignoring the point and quoting the public face as if he is being candid about internal business decisions is disinegnious. Of course he isn't going to say "We were rushed, sorry, NCSoft needed to see revenue after 8 years". It looks bad and since Carbine is a publically traded company statements like that are bad news all around - Frost has to be positive and cover for screw ups. That was his job. Fact is the class development team has stated without guile that they were pulled off balance and design at the 18 month point to be manpower for clean up and tying all the various parts together. I think that's the more honest statement. They weren't done, no one was. The window was set and everyone did what they had to do. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Outta curiosity why was this report started by Carbine rather than Vic? No offense (and yes thank you for posting this OP), but having a non-Carbine person post the Nexus Report notes has a little more feel of honesty (because Vic speaks for us the community, meaning, he has a way to post the info that we are really interested in reading about, unlike the info Carbine wants us to focus on). Regarding the Halloween event, I found this statement from the OP interesting: "Shades Eve could have gone out, but we would have been worried about the quality of the rest of the game." So, the event is ready? (from that comment it reads as if it is) And if so, honestly, Carbine needs to release it, this month. People LOVE events, and I can't see how "the quality of the game" would be affected in a negative way by releasing it, rather, it would actually increase it in a positive way. Right now, with everything that is happening (and not happening) in game and with company, having something positive and loads of fun for us, the community, to focus on, would be an excellent way to go. | |} ---- I can't. Why would you just quit because they decided not to launch the seasonal events? Does it take a launch to make that kind of thing happen? Why let your RP be stunted just because there won't be OFFICIAL Shade's Eve stuff around? No reason you can't celebrate anyway. | |} ---- Chua agree, events have nothing to do with RP..... Is nice bonus, but quiting over this is just looking for excuse. | |} ---- ---- It's not an excuse. People who want to play something seasonal now won't have a reason to log on here instead of in another game. GW2 has Mad King events in October and Wintersday in December. WoW has theirs. People make choices based on limited free time, not out of spite. I know personally the holiday events in GW2 are one of the only things I'll log on for. The only reason WS isn't having the events this year is because they can't afford the hits that would come from another beta release. It's not a problem with the players. | |} ---- Pointless unless the Settler nerf gets reverted. Would it be so terribly hard to get somebody to even respond to any of the threads regarding the issue? This one looks like the newest: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/108752-settler-duration-nerf-wtf/ | |} ---- A lot of RPers were already upset about losing their server. I'm sure you know all this, considering you're a fellow Evindran, but the RP community is generally pretty easy-going because they thrive on user-generated content. The thing is, this can work both ways. The things RPers do can be done literally anywhere, including on forums and sites like tumblr, and aren't beholden to any specific game. There are tons of games that are very friendly and accommodating to RPers, so if the community feels it's unwanted by the other players or the devs, such as by having their server taken and then lore-related fluff events removed, it's extremely easy to leave and pick up in another game. Dunno how things are over on the Dominion side but several of the more prominent Exile RP organizers have already been lost due to attrition, weakening the already tenuous links in the community. There's been a lot of unease in housing zone chat lately. | |} ---- We chose to start a weekly write up as we saw it as our responsibility. Vics were amazing (I loved the commentary) however we wanted to release something officially on our forums. Frankly, it took us too long to finally do that and I apologize. Regarding your comments on Shades Eve: Anytime you add content to the game there is a huge potential for that new content to break existing content. Happens all the time which is why you see hotfixes. However this would have been a very dangerous move because we were unable to get enough testing done to ensure a healthy patch. So yes the content is there, but it would have created a negative play experience with the bugs it would have brought to the game. | |} ---- This, this and more of this!!! Each time the vendor discounts falls off right when I sorted my bags junk my poor mouse gets and undeserved beating plus I've yet to see a city teleport or know what it does but found a tip that I now use regularly *Stuck Resurrect is very useful for hoping across the city if is a far walk away from the holo-crypt* | |} ---- It doesn't make me nervous at all. It means they are doing what their QA is telling them their capacity is. This is a HUGE step forward for any development shop and a really good sign for things to come. Respecting QA is not a "lack of confidence in their own ability to produce any quality bug free content"; it's a recognition of the value of QA and you can't produce quality software without it. | |} ---- Speaking of housing... cross-faction housing would go a long way in bolstering the RP community,guys! Just saying... I'm one of those people supremely disappointed by the lack of a holiday event. It'd been kind of one of the bright lights in the "Drop 3 delays until whenever-November" announcement. Now I just feel... bleh. | |} ---- QA is important that is not in question and you are right at is good they are listening to the QA, and that is a positive way of looking at it which perhaps I should try to do more. Just makes me nervous that they did not understand that QA testing drop 12 stuff when they have not even finished non-moveable holiday events just seems like poor management. Hopefully this is something they are moving away from but the fact they still don't think they can get out holiday stuff in two months time (They are cancelling Christmas!) is what makes me nervous. | |} ---- NO ONE said that drop 12 was in QA. They just said they had a team that had already started working on it, and have realigned the teams to better support the QA process. There's a BIG difference between the two. | |} ---- By all accounts, it looks like drop 3 is going to contain some huge, systemic changes. I work with QA daily at my job, and if something that big was going on they'd basically tell me that working on ANYTHING else wouldn't fly. Some companies listen and some don't. The ones who listen do far better. Point is, I wouldn't be concerned that they are moving aside content for drop 3. Drop 3 (rightly) is taking up all of their resources. I don't think this will be the normal state of affairs going forward (if they do the kinds of things they are doing in drop 3 for every drop, they are in a lot of trouble). A company saying "we have this done, the only thing it lacks is QA, and so we won't release it"- that is a company that is taking quality seriously. I don't think that's the way Carbine was three months ago. As frustrating as it might be, this is one thing that has given me big warm fuzzies about the future content that Carbine is creating for us. | |} ---- Actually Mike Donettli said they were at around 24 minutes in he says: "We had teams working on Drop 12, Drop 13 down the road. The problem was QA couldn't *pause* and it is not there fault it is legitematiate they couldsn't possibly, there wasn't enough QA people to turn around and go 'Hey we are looking at this, but then this team just got finished with their work and they, the 12 guys need someone to look their stuff. So we spread QA way too thin." So not just teams designing content but QA teams looking at it too. Edit: Just to clarify I am not suggesting that Drop 12 was done and in a final QA pass. I am suggesting that as part of developing the Drop you need QA support through out the process, even if the Drop was at very early stages. Having those critical, and clearly very limited resources, working on something so far in advance when things far closer were not prepared is where my concern came from. My issue is they are moving aside content that arrives after Drop 3. We are getting nothing for Christmas, at all. A company that says: "We have this done, the only thing it lacks is QA, and so we won't release it as it is but we have 2 months so we can do a scaled back version so at least there is some atmosphere in the game for the festive season." That is a company that takes quality seriously but not to the point that it actually removes the life from their game. | |} ---- ---- ---- I strongly disagree that it's too hard for 90% of players, they are just not used to being required to spend time actually learning encounters and getting better at what they do. You can't expect to hit 50 and start raiding immediately. Also a training dungeon is coming in drop 3. | |} ---- I hope you still have him voice the Dev Speaks in the future! | |} ---- From all the quit threads and other posts from people who quit, it's not because things are too difficult, it is mainly because of bugs, optimization issues, memory leak, PvP gear gap, and some people quit because of the lack of solo content. | |} ---- ---- pretty sure its intended as a response to posts similar to and much worse than yours... rather than "bragging" some oil for the squeak wheel, so to speak and no, it doesn't reflect poorly on their QA to put out the info (honestly, i might add) that many and more have, among other things- asked, poorly requested, whined, and bitched at them for (to say the least) with little to no respect (yeah, some is due), let alone common courtesy or decency even and often included along side petty blackmail threats from a few who dwell among the rear end of the community. gotta keep the temper tantrums quelled so as to not derail so many threads and allow for a damaging Hate Train/bs ran by the spoiled not getting their way, RIGHT NOW or the 'cookies' promised to be passed out by now, Later (I.E shit happens and doesn't ALWAYS go as planned. this is them trying to help some wrap their heads around why) and they are doing a better job than anyone else ive seen. busting their asses, updating about each step of the way with a rare transparency and having a major portion of their main attention focused on things that are being worked on over others (huge changes/amounts of work on things that might not have been considered at the moment over other huge things) just because of the squeakier wheels such as yourself. (Insult to anyone? no - Proof that they are listening to everyone including those who don't have to be, and things are being influenced and repaired accordingly- a compliment, deserved or not, we are part of a group of people that give a cupcake about what they're doing) that being said, if you're so upset with the game, fine and if you have some negative feedback/constructive criticism, Fantastic! they ask for it, it helps us all, but some need to grow up and learn what criticism/feedback is worth anyone's time and which is just grade school, fork-and-knife-banging level of pure venomous insults that ZERO positive things can come of or are even intended to become of such wasted time... its so sad/silly. i cannot imagine how frustrating it would be though to do so much and spend so much time to do said things ^ above + in thread and still have QQr's on my back/nuts because it wasn't done faster than possible. instant gratification mom and or dad/whatever parent type- gave us to make us shut up when crying was not matched and so, time to bust balls? never-been-punished grade school style. IMO, this game already blows the others out of the water, not that they're bad or ever were. just that their time is up, playing more is a rerun/revisit, stale, everything is such a chore. Wildstar combat alone, brings me more entertainment than ive had since a couple other vanilla days - something finally able to break the mold and then RUN with it, rather than just poking heads out of safe zone's mold/ shell and slapping an xhair on + a dodge and calling it action combat! Thank you Carbine, NC - ANY in Wildstar Team(specifically/personally Agent Lopp! marie, SHANE!, logan, chris and more) and anyone who spends their hours making this a better place, game, community, forum etc for us to spend our free time while enjoying it with our friends or making new ones. especially to the un thanked once more (the coffee crews/ cable unspoolers+ untanglers. to all and any. Devs Parents even. thank you all for being a part of this awesome work of entertainment, can't wait to watch it grow along side us and evolve over the years. im happy to have the chance to see it out the gate :) best of everything to everyone, fellow players included. thanks for the update/info and giving us the time of day (especially those who've left or stepped down, thanks for the honest farewells and parting posts reaching into the personal when not required and leaving us with more than the average "moving on" "focusing on familiy/future ops" and leaving it at that when you had EVERY right and thanks once more to you and ALL who helped shape this and its potential. ranty - Fin IMO -Vico | |} ---- ----